Within the context of Internet commerce, a user may be targeted with recommendations that are based on the products the user views, selects, or bids on. Oftentimes product-based recommendations systems generate recommendations that are unlikely to persuade the user to act upon the recommendations. For example, a user may place an item in his “shopping cart” and, in response, a product-based recommendation system may display the message, “People who bought this item also bought these items,” followed by the recommended items. Because the shopping habits of other users who bought the recommended items may vary from the shopping habits of the targeted users, the targeted users may not have any interest in the recommended items.